superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: The Vampire Strikes Back Credits (2003)
"The Vampire Strikes Back" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Written by Jordana Arkin Directed by Tom Mazzocco Producer EGeorge Doty IV Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Series Directors Russell Calabrese Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Tom Mazzocco Swinton Scott Joe Sichta Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "Petified Bride" Written by Rich Dickerson and Jordana Arkin Performed by The Hex Girls (Jane Wiedlin, Jennifer Hale, and Kimberly Brooks) Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne/Wormian #1 Kimberly Brooks as Dusk Jennifer Hale as Thorn James Arnold Taylor as Owen Decassle/Steve Fortecsu Brian Tochi as JJ Hakimoto Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Sandra Frame Mark Hanley Chris Harmon Scott Shaw Animation Timing Directors Maureen Mlynarczyk Brian Sheesley Tom Ttaaronowicz Frank Weiss Character Design Scott Awley Joe Sichta Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Steve Smith BG Paint Supervisor Tristin Cole BG Paint Jeff Holgate Shahen Jordan BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers Kyle Jolly Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Elaine Shulli Shea Scullin Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Heechul Kang Animation Directors Sunghyuk Choi Youngchul Park Clean-Up Jisoo Jung Eunha Kim Final Checker Hosoon Shin Key Animation Byungchul Jeon Sungtae Jung Kyungsuk Lee Sungsoo Lee Hyngsam Park Hyunsuk Seo Sungnam Yoon Layout Daewon Kim Insoo Kim Munsoo Kim Dongkyu Lee Sangwon Park Background Jinsook Cho Yunhee Kim Euunhee Noh Nayoung Shin Inbetween Kyungah Jung Jinha Kim Minjung Kim Hyunshi Lee Yunsun Mok Changsook Oh Hyungmi Seo Gija Song Compositing Yuri Choi Kyunwon Lee Jinchul Lee Hyoungjun Park Gisoo Shin Color Mihyung Ji Soeun Jungm Giyun Kim Soohyang Kim Sunhee Kim Production Jihyoung Bae Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Tommy Wojciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Scooby-Doo Category:HBO Max